Kitsune's Secret
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: It's time to look at another Hinata House resident to see some of their skeletons in the closet. Rated T for Kitsune being Kitsune.


KITSUNE'S SECRET

*several months after "SHINOBU'S SECRET"*

It was a quiet day at Hinata House. Everyone was either out doing errands or visiting family. Everyone except one Mitsune Konno, aka Kitsune. She had the house to herself that day, so she went through her usual routine-get dressed, eat breakfast, get drunk beyond reason, watch races, and get even more drunk.

She went through the whole routine in a few hours, and afterwards (she lost all the races she bet on), she decided to head to the hot springs for a nice, sobering soak. 'Hrmm…man, did I get screwed…' she thought to herself as she went to the changing room. 'Not one horse I bet on won…maybe I should just quit while I'm down…'

After the bath, she headed back to her room, gathering up her clothes to bring with her. 'No one's home, why get dressed…' Kitsune thought to herself as she made her way groggily through the halls of Hinata House. 'Man, I'm bored…without Keitaro or Naru or Shinobu, the place is dull…maybe someone has something in their rooms I can look at…' And so, a very tired and much undressed Kitsune went through her fellow tenants' rooms, looking for something to do. She did this often when home alone, as she always got away before anyone came home.

In Shinobu's room, all she found was music sheets and a guitar, along with several plushies. In Motoko's room, she found various stories that weren't finished yet, along with several samurai themed decorative pieces. "Maybe those stories she wrote will keep me occupied." Kitsune thought out loud. She skimmed through them, hoping she could find something entertaining. All she found, though, were stories about some guy called "Crono" and some girl called "Marle". Not being much into video games, Kitsune didn't realized these were fanfiction works for the game "CHRONO TRIGGER". So, she set them down and continued her search for entertainment.

She entered the manager's room, i.e. Keitaro's room, hoping she could find something to use for messing with him later. However, all she found were documents about repairs and rent. Out of curiosity, she looked up her info, and found she owed several THOUSAND yen to the hapless landlord. "Damn…this guy keeps track…must be good with paperwork." She was about to leave when she saw what looked like a magazine behind his bookshelf. Being the sexually minded individual that she was, she let herself think of all the perverted stuff that lay within. She grabbed it, and…just a catalog for building and repair stuff. "Boring…just boring." She left the room, not bothering to clean up. You know, because she's LAZY.

She didn't bother with Su's room, considering that she'll get lost in the jungle that lay therein. And she figured that Naru's room just had teaching material, which was BORING. Mutsumi's room had a small garden inside, with what looked like a vine plant. "Hmm…must be where she gets her melons…" She searched through the drawers, and found something that she'd never thought she'd see in Mutsumi's possession. "Are these…MARIO figures..?" Indeed, there were toy figurines of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Koopa, Bowser, Goomba, and Shy Guy. "Finally! Something I can do!" the resident fox exclaimed with joy.

*2 HOURS LATER*

"Whew…what a hard day at the school…" Naru said to Keitaro, who was walking alongside her.

"At least you didn't have to quite literally dig yourself out of paperwork…" Keitaro chuckled a bit at his statement.

"Well, Hakura gave me the rest of the day off, seeing as she needs to get a fresh stock of products." Mutsumi was walking beside her friends.

The trio got up the stairs, and went to their respective rooms to unwind a bit. Keitaro noticed that the papers in his room were a bit messed up, but he paid it no mind, especially since he found the catalog he lost a few days ago. In Mutsumi's room…

"Ha! Take that, Bowser! Who's got the better golf swing now, huh?!"

Mutsumi almost fell to the floor trying to hold in her laughter as she opened the door. Kitsune, playing with her MARIO figurines, naked! Shortly, she found her battle to hold in laughter was in vain, as she let it all out for the people of the house to hear. Kitsune quickly turned around, eyes wide open in pure shock. Downstairs…

"Hmm…Mutsumi must've seen something quite funny to laugh that loud." Hakura thought to herself as she locked the door to the teashop.

END NOTE: I'D LIKE TO THAT WITTMAN THE TIGER ACE FOR LIKING MY STORY AND SUGGESTING A SEQUEL. I HOPE THIS STORY IS GOOD ENOUGH, BUT I CAN DEFINATELY SEE A DROP IN QUALITY BETWEEN THE STORY BEFORE AND THIS.


End file.
